Among these fiber reinforced composite materials (FRP), CFRP is specifically used as a lightweight and high-performance material for use in automobiles, ships, medical equipment, railway vehicles, aviation, space field and the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a drilling apparatus used for boring (drilling) of these fiber reinforced composite materials.